Wishes and Mistletoes
by kratos's appreintice
Summary: No, this is not gay, I'm just not spoiling the couple. Anyways, who says wishes can't come true? This is a Christmas fic of wishes coming true and finding love on Christmas. Finished for V-Day.
1. Wishes

Hello. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! This is my first attempt at a Christmas fic, so it may suck. I wrote it so I don't know. I'm really not sure what inspired this, but I hope you enjoy, and I hope this isn't too angsty. Wait a minute, I don't even know what the hell angsty means. **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own TOS, but someday I may buy it.

Lloyd leaned on the railing of the balcony he was on and sighed. Things had changed since the worlds had been reunited. The party had split up, but tried to keep in touch the best they could. Well, everyone except for Kratos. He had returned to Derris-Kharlan. 'Atonement', he'd called it before making his wish to Lloyd.

Everyone had tried to convince him to stay, some harder than others. Really the only one that tried as hard as Lloyd was Sheena. She'd grown close to the mercenary in the short time they'd traveled together at the begining and the end of the journey. Sheena had never known her parents, but she had came to think of Kratos kinda like that.

Since Kratos had left, Lloyd had been sulking and depressed. The group had decided to met up in Flanoir, in an attempt to cheer up Lloyd and get everyone in the Christmas spirit. Really, noone knew why Lloyd was so depressed, well noone except Sheena.

She was the only one that knew what Lloyd truly thought of Kratos. Lloyd sighed again as a tear ran down his cheek. He looked up at the sky and saw a single bright star contrasting against the dark sky crying frozen tears. "Dad, I wonder if you can hear me right now." He asked.

Sheena stopped at the step she was on. _'Lloyd,'_ she thought, _' He's trying to talk to Kratos'. _Sheena's heart fell at the thought of the mercenary., but she continued listening."No, probably not. I wish you could. I wish you were here right now. I love you, I really do. I should've told you." Lloyd said before he started sobbing.

Sheena stood frozen where she was with a fallen face and a sobbing heart. Then she smiled. She knew exactly what she was going to get Lloyd for Christmas. "I call upon the creator of Heaven, Earth, and everything inbetween, the ruler of all. I summon thee, come Origin." Sheena said as quietly as she could so Lloyd's Angelic hearing wouldn't pick it up.

A moment later Origin appeared before her in a burst of mana. _'What do you wish, pact-maker?'_ Sheena heard in her head. "Can you take me to Derris-Kharlan, Welgia more specifically?" Sheena asked.

Sheena felt a large amount of mana around her, then saw the chilling city of Welgia. She headed for the computer control room in the heart of the city ; the most likely place the Seraphim would be. When she arrived her heart soared. She wanted to cry at the sight of the Seraphim.

"Kratos!" She said.

Kratos jumped, not expecting anyone to be there with him. He turned to face the young Kunoichi. "Sheena?"

"Hey. Long time no see, eh?" Sheena asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"For you, maybe. But when you have lived as long as I have, a few months is nothing." Kratos stated.

"I see." Sheena said simply.

"How did you get here?"

"Origin."

"Hmph."

"Hey, Kratos, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Isn't that your whole reason for being here?"

"Yeah. Hey listen, Kratos. Come back to Symphonia, please."

"You heard me when I left. I...I cannot return."

Sheena felt something tug at her heart. How could he not want to come back? "Why?"

"I must atone for what I have done."

"Kratos, please don't lie to yourself. We both know you've long made up for what you did."

"Sheena, I have not. I have done many terrible things and caused countless people to suffer. I cannot allow myself to pleasure of returning."

Tears threatened to spill from Sheena's eyes as she started yelling. "Stop it Kratos. I know you're putting up a strong front, and want mor than anything to return." Sheena stopped yelling as a few tears spilled.

"Do you know what all's been going on since you left? No! Everyone, Raine, Genis, Presea, Regal and Colette miss you. And Lloyd. Your son. You have no idea what you're putting him through!" Tears were streaming down her face now.

"He's withdrawn, basically refuses to talk to anyone. He's been depressed and sulking since you left. You should have heard him tonight. It broke my heart. He was saying, 'Dad, I wonder if you can hear me right now.No, probably not. I wish you could. I wish you were here right now. I love you, I really do. I should've told you.' And nows he's crying,"

"He loves you, he really does. And he misses you. So do I, same way he does." Sheena fell to her knees, her legs wouldn't support her anymore. She started sobbing and hid her face in her hands. "Just come home."

Kratos's emotionless mask fell and was replaced with sorrow. It hurt him, the thought that he was responsible for Lloyd's current suffering. It hurt him to think about Lloyd crying as he took in Sheena's words. Kratos looked up and realized it hurt him to see the tears falling in front off him.

Sheena reminded Kratos so much of Anna. Kratos walked forward and knelt beside Sheena. He placed his hand under her chin and made her look at him. "Sheena, you're right. I wish I could come back. But there would be noone to watch Derris-Kharlan." Kratos said.

"Perhaps I could."

Sheena and Kratos looked over to see Verius, the Summon Spirit of Heart, walking towards them. "Cor-Verius, why are you here?" Sheena asked.

"I am a summon spirit, bound by no pact. Nor will I ever be. Yet I still feel drawn to you. I suppose it is from my previous life as Corrine. I remember I would do anything for you, even die. And I feel indept to you, for it is because of you I am currently here." Verius said.

"I couldn't do that to you. I was thinking of having Origin make it so the Eternal Sword could keep Derris-Kharlan close and camaflauge it using it's own mana." Sheena said, calming down a bit.

_'Yes, that would work.' _ Sheena's spirits soared again at this. "Okay, good. Now come here and tell that to Kratos."

Origin appeared again behind both of them. "Kratos, return to Symphonia. I have everything under control." Origin said.

"Origin... Very well." Kratos said.

Sheena smiled. "All right, Origin. Take us back to Symphonia." Sheena said.

Kratos held out his hand and helped Sheena to her feet. "As you wish pact-maker." With that Origin transported them back to the steps.

Sheena wiped her eyes on the back of here gloved hand and moved forward. "Just follow my lead." Sheena was grinning again. _'Just like Anna.' _Kratos thought before following her.

As soon as Lloyd heard the footsteps, he wiped his face on his sleeve. The door opened and Sheena went up beside Lloyd and leanded on the railing, while Kratos came up behind him. "Tomorrow's Christmas, you know?" Sheena said

"Yeah." Lloyd said simply.

"You could at least look at me when we talk." Sheena stated.

Lloyd turned his head enough to look at her. "Happy?" he asked.

"Very. Now I have a question for you. If you could have one wish, anything you want for Christmas, what would it be?" Sheena asked.

"I don't think you could help with that." Lloyd said bitterly.

Then he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. "Is that so?" 

Lloyd's eyes lite up and the spark that he had in them during the journey returned. "Dad?" he asked.

(Authoress Note: Warning, a hugging chain is coming up, but read it anyway for the poll at the end of the chapter)

Sheena stood up straight and once Kratos let go, Sheena took Lloyd in her arms. "Merry Christmas Lloyd." she whispered before giving him a quick peck on the cheeck and let go.

Then Lloyd turned around and all but tackled Kratos. "Dad, you're back!" Lloyd said happily.

"Yes, this time to stay." Kratos said as he wrapped his arms around his son again.

"Welcome home. Thanks for coming back." Lloyd said.

"Don't thank me. If it weren't for Sheena, I wouldn't be here. She came to Derris-Kharlan and told me of everything that had been happening...and reminded me of my bonds to this world." Kratos said.

Lloyd let go and walked over to Sheena. "Thank you Sheena. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I turned you away like I have been. And I'm sorry if I hurt you. I shouldn't have acted like that." Lloyd said.

"It's alright, don't worry about it. I know how you feel. I'm just glad you're back to normal." Sheena said.

Then Kratos walked over and did something that surprised everyone present. He gave Sheena, someone other than Lloyd or Anna, a big hug. "I never thanked you, so thank you. I had no idea what was going on. I'm glad you told me. Also, you remind me so much of Anna, it's kind of painful."

"Anna... you mean Lloyd's mother... and your wife,... don't you." Sheena asked.

"Yes, your personality is so much like hers. You look so much like her, and your build is nearly the same." Kratos said, letting go of the Kunoichi.

(A.N.// It's over now, the hugging.)

"Thanks. But if you don't mind, I'm going inside. It's pretty cold out here." Sheena said.

"All right. We'll be in in a minute." Lloyd said.

Sheena entered the building and walked down the stairs. She reached the bottom and was about to open the door, but stopped and smiled. _'I probably shouln't, but I'm going to anyways.'_ She thought as she opened the door.

"Where's Lloyd? That was the whole point of you going up there, was it not?" Raine asked upon sight of Sheena.

"Yeah, he said he'll be down in a minute. But I have a question for you guys. If you guys could have one wish, anything you wanted, what would it be?" Sheena asked.

"To see Lloyd happy again." Colette said.

"Yeah. He's my best friend. It's hard to be cheery when he's depressed." Genis stated.

"During the journey, Lloyd gave me the courage to atone by having it himself. But if he doesn't really even have the will to live, then nor do I." Regal said.

"He changed me. But now he's becomung what I once was. therefore he is slowly taking me back to a place I do not want to go." Presea added.

"Yes. His hopes and dreams became my hopes and dreams. If he has none, then I have none." Raine said.

Just then Lloyd walked into the room smiling just like he used to. ""How did you-" a few of them asked at once, then Kratos came in behind Lloyd.

"Well, two wishes have been used, who wants the last one?" Sheena asked.

Man, this was longer than my usual by a whole page. Anyways, should I continue, or not? The next chapter will be the mistletoe part if anyone wants me to continue. Oh, and I want you to try to guess which two will be under the mistletoe. All correct answers will be given a cookie. Unfortunately, this will most likely be the last I post untill the middle of Feburary because I have a kickboxing match Feb. 9 to train for, and I want write and be good at kickboxing at the same time for some reason. But I will try 'cause I love you all. Please reveiw because it makes me feel so loved.


	2. Mistletoe and Love

Hello! Sorry this took so long to finish, I was originally going to wait until next Christmas, but I decided to finish it for Valentines Day, even though I loathe it. **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia, but I may someday buy it. Also, there is some OoCness, mainly on Kratos' behalf.

-----------------------

"Why don't you take it?" Colette asked.

"Yeah, you've made everyone else happy. It's only fair if we do the same for you." Lloyd said, grinning.

Sheena looked back at Lloyd with a half hearted smile. "Thanks, but no thanks. What I have in mind isn't something a wish could grant. They'd have to come around by themselves." Sheena said as her eyes clouded over slightly. Then she closed them as she walked out of the room.

"I wonder what she means by that." Lloyd wondered aloud.

"Is it really that hard for you to realize?" Raine asked.

"What? Is there something I'm missing?" Lloyd asked.

"Think about it for a while, Lloyd. Maybe then it will come to you." Raine said.

"Uh... okay." Lloyd replied.

Moments later, however, everyone was chatting happily except Kratos, who had gone outside after promising Lloyd he wasn't going anywhere, and Sheena, who was somewhere else in the inn. "So, Lloyd..." Genis said, sitting down by his best friend.

"Yeah?" Lloyd asked, looking at him.

"Do you like Sheena?" Genis asked.

"Of course, she's one of my best friends." Lloyd said, with a half grin on his face.

"No, I mean do you like _like_ her?" Genis said.

"Huh? I don't get what you're saying." Lloyd said.

Genis slapped his forehead. How did he have such a stupid friend? He thought of another way to word his question, so Lloyd would understand and not know what he was asking at the same time. "What do you think of Sheena?" Genis asked.

"I think she's smart, kind, brave, courageous, and pretty. And I think I love her." Lloyd said. A moment later, he realized the last thing he said and blushed. "Hey Genis? Do you think she likes me too?"

"I dunno". Why don't you ask her?" Genis suggested.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say. And what if she doesn't?" Lloyd said hurriedly.

"You'll never know if you don't try." Genis said.

Outside with Kratos, a few moments before.

Kratos looked around outside, not minding the cold, nor the snowflakes that were falling on his head and arms. The only thing he was focused on, was Verius, who apparently had followed them back. "Why are you here?" Kratos asked the fox-like creature.

"Surely you are aware of it, are you not?" Verius asked.

"It's Sheena, isn't it?" Kratos asked.

"Yes. As you know, I am the summon spirit of heart. And Sheena's heart is troubled. It is because she is in love, and not sure if her feelings will be returned." Verius said.

"I see." Kratos said.

Verius took a few steps closer to Kratos, and sat in the snow. "It is your son, Lloyd, that she loves. And he loves her, does he not?" Verius asked.

"He does," Kratos stated," he told me during the journey."

"This most likely is Corrine speaking, but I want her to be happy. Do either one of them know about the feelings they have for one another?" Verius asked.

"No, I don't believe they do." Kratos said.

Verius smiled deviously as he waved one of his tails. "Why don't we give them a small push? Don't you want Lloyd happy, as well as Sheena?" Verius asked.

"What did you have in mind, Corrine?" Kratos asked, crossing his arms.

Verius started waving another tail. "You are smart, Kratos. I was thinking mistletoe, though you'll have to set it up." Verius/Corrine said mischievously.

"I will not do something that crude." Kratos said.

"But you must do it, I cannot. I do not have thumbs." Verius/Corrine.

Kratos sighed as he closed his eyes, thinking. After a few seconds he reopened them. "Very well, but you're not leaving." Kratos said.

"Fair enough." Verius/Corrine said.

The two walked inside and silently made their way to an abandoned room with mistletoe, and took it down. Just as silently, they slipped onto the balcony in the room Sheena was in. Kratos leaned over the rail and hung the mistletoe, undetected by Sheena.

He left the inn and re-entered the way he originally left, Verius staying outside, but watching through a window. Kratos walked over to Lloyd, who looked a bit confused, sat down. "Lloyd, have you been to talk to Sheena yet?" he asked nonchantally.

"Dad, what do I do? I think I love Sheena, but I don't know if she loves me." Lloyd said.

"Just talk to her. That's how I met Anna." Kratos said.

"But what do I say?" Lloyd asked, a bit nervous.

"Just be yourself. That's all a woman would ever want." Kratos said.

"O... Okay, I'll give it a shot." Lloyd said, getting up and heading through the door Sheena had gone through.

He found her sitting underneath the balcony with her face hidden in her hands. Lloyd walked over to Sheena without saying anything, since he wasn't sure wheither or not to disturb her. He sat down beside Sheena, causing her to look over at him. "What's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"It's... it's nothing." Sheena said.

"Come on, I know you better than that. You can tell me." Lloyd said.

Sheena looked him in the eye, before deciding he was serious and began talking. " It's just this time of year. It's usually spent with friends and family. I mean, I've got great friends, like you Lloyd, but I don't really have a family. It... it just kind of hurts to see a lot of people with their family. It's also confusing, because I've come to think of everyone from the journey as family.' Sheena said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Before Kratos left us at the tower, I had thought of him as a brother. I'd always thought of Colette as a little sister, and Genis a little brother. Raine... I'm not gonna say what I thought about her. And you... well I-" Lloyd said, stopping when they heard a loud thump from above.

Sheena and Lloyd looked up, then they saw it. The green leaved, red barried mistletoe. Both of them blushed deeply as they looked at each other. "When did that get there? I didn't see it when I first came in here." Sheena said quickly.

"I don't know if it was in here when I came in or not. I wasn't really paying attention." Lloyd said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"This is kinda... akward." Sheena said, blushing deeper if possible.

"Well, we gotta... kiss... don't we? I heard it was really bad luck if you didn't." Lloyd said.

"Yeah. There's a tradition in Mizuho too." Sheena said.

They stared into each other eyes for a moment, watching the reflection of the fire from the candles in each other's eyes. Lloyd made the first move as he slowly leaned in, starting to close his eyes. Sheena followed suit, meeting him half way.

What was meant to be a quick, friendly kiss lasted longer than that. Acting on their own accord, Sheena's arms found themselves around Lloyd's neck, making the kiss a bit deeper. Lloyd snaked his arms around Sheena, pulling her closer and tighter until their bodies were pressed tightly together.

Neither of them wanted it to end, both of them knew then and there what the other felt about them. Unfortunately, the need for oxygen became to great and they broke apart. "Sheena, I love you. I have every since we first meet, and I always will." Lloyd said.

"Same here, I love you with all my heart." Sheena said.

They looked at each other again before meeting in another passion filled kiss. This went on for quite some time, the only time Sheena and Lloyd stopped would be to catch their breath. Finally, Lloyd stood up. "We should get back with the others. They're probably wondering what's taking so long." Lloyd said, offering his hand to Sheena, who took it.

They walked through the door to the other room, hand in hand, waiting to be yelled at or something like that. Instead, everyone just stared at them, silently. Then, Zelos walked in through the other door. "Sorry I'm late everybody," he looked over at Sheena and Lloyd, then continued. "Finally! I was begining to wonder if you were ever going make your move!"

Sheena and Lloyd started blushing again as they got a 'congradulations' from everyone in the room. Verius smiled from his spot at the window. He then left, content because his job had been done and Sheena was as happy as he had ever seen her.Kratos smiled inwardly, praying they wouldn't end up like he and Anna had.

-------------------

Fin.

So what did you think? As for the Kratos and Sheena pairing guess, I'm sorry if I confused anyone to thinking that. I got to caught up in trying to get the point across that Sheena reminded Kratos of Anna I forgot to foreshadow anything. That was my bad, and I'm sorry. Also, if any of my Journey with Your Sibling readers are reading this, that will be updated tonight or tommorow. Reveiw please and tell me if this was good or bad.


End file.
